popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Smile
- 12▾= - 1P= }} - 4▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |birthplace = Marchen Kingdom |birthdate = February 18th |gender = Male |race = Ghost |ecolor = Red |hcolor = Blue |hobby = Playing the guitar |relative = Yuli and Ash (friends) |like = Curry, Gambler Z |dislike = Pigeons, being mistaken as a mummy |appearance1 = pop'n music 4 |appearance2 = pop'n music 9 (ee'MALL), pop'n music 12 いろは |theme = Horror Hip Hop (ee'MALL) Halloween |designer = いぬ千代 (pop'n 4), ちひ and animation by Production I.G. (Iroha)}} Smile is one of the characters of Pop'n Music 4 and the second character of the Deuil. Personality ステージ上ではクールだけど『Deuil』のメンバー一ひょうきん者な透明人間さ。実はファンの見ていないところでヘンテコな歌を口ずさむクセがあるんだって。 On stage, though he is cool, Smile is the invisible member of Deuil. As a matter of fact, the fans don't see him humming to himself. Smile is the last band member of the Deuil from Pop'n Music 4. He is quite a joker and doesn't takes advantage of his invisibility seriously, when he is performing, making fans confused and think that he is absent, but he was humming. Smile is frequently a fan of Gambler Z. According to Pop'n Music 12 Iroha, Smile works as a chemist, when he is not rehearsing. Appearance Horror Smile's appearance is a pale blue-skinned man with red eyes with bandages around his left eye and his neck. Smile's attire is a brownish-tan jacket with a red tab that he wears on his left arm like Yuli and Ash. He appears to have blue pants, tan gloves, and blue boots. In his 2P color palette, Smile's hair is green, plus, the coat is black, the crosses are tan, and the boots are brown, but the tab and his skin color stayed the same. His 2P color palette is shown in Hip Hop, of ee'MALL, in Pop'n Music 14 FEVER!. Halloween ﻿Smile's attire is silly, consisting of an orange coat with purple buttons, a purple patch, and a purple skull in the bottom; mainly, the tab remained the same. Pumpkin leaves pop out from his head. He wears blue, patched jeans with two mixed shoes: the brown cowboy shoe and the purple, wacky business shoe. He begins holding his flask with a red potion inside of his flask. Cameo In this Change Card of Pop'n Music Sunny Park Card Collection vol 2, Smile's attire is mostly his night robe, including a yellow color and red "Zs". Smile wears red gloves and black boots, and has a blue satin bow on the left of his waist. On his head is a Robot Gambler Z mask on the right side. Smile holds a weird-looking object with an open mouth. Trivia *Smile's birthdate is identical to Elena's. Gallery Animations Smile2xx1xa.gif|Neutral Smile.gif|Neutral 2 Profile HelloPnMSmile.png|Smile in Hello! Pop'n Music 4smi_m.gif|Smile in Pop'n Music 4 4smi.gif| smile's beta style.gif Smile banner.gif|Name banner in Pop'n Music 4 Merchandise SmileFigure.png|Smile in the Pop'n Music Mini Figurine Collection Category:Characters Category:Pop'n Music 4 Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 4 AC Characters Category:Males Category:Pop'n Music 4